violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
None of us can leave work. My coworkers don't seem to mind, and there is definitely something wrong with them.
In July 18, 2019, urban explorers went to explore an abandon office building in Nampa, Idaho. While exploring, one found a working PC with a notepad saying "PLEASE READ, I NEED HELP". The following is a transcript of the notepad. The clock on my computer reads 10pm but it looks like the sun is just starting to set outside. I'm exhausted. It's freezing in here and my coworkers are clearly sick or possessed or something. This notepad seems to be my only way to let others know about my situation as my phone has no service and all other websites are blocked off by our companies firewall. I'm trapped on the fourth floor which is the top floor, and I'm typing this up trying to act normal so no one notices I'm not... like them. Let me start from the beginning. Work started like normal. Came in, did some phone calls for clientele, chatted with my coworkers. Everything was fine and at noon I went down for lunch. I normally don't eat lunch, but we had workers here earlier fixing the A/C so it's freezing on my floor, and a hot lunch sounded good. On my way back up I zoned out and it felt like I climbed an extra flight of stairs. Like I got to the top, realized I was really out of breath for something I do often, and felt odd. I shrugged it off and went back to my cubicle. The rest of the day is when everything got weird. My calls out all went to a generic voicemail. I got no return phone calls. Websites started getting blocked on the company firewall. It is getting colder and colder in here, to the point where it's early September but I'm wearing a hoodie and my fingers are starting to feel numb. Conversations with my coworkers were weird, like they weren't themselves, but trying to act like it. I asked the girl behind me if she thought it was cold, and her response was "I'm not cold, I'm a warm blooded person like you". I chalked today up as just an odd day and went to leave at 4pm. The elevators weren't working so I tried the stairs but they're blocked off. The first stairwell had office equipment like desks and chairs blocking the door so I couldn't open it. The second had the pushbar removed, and I can't get the metal latch to unlock. I don't know of something is holding the other side but it won't budge. The third stairwell I don't have code access to because it's in the financial wing. Realizing I was stuck I went to my friend who sits by the stairwell I normally use. She was eating a salad but with her hands. Like, there was a fork right next to the bowl, but she was just eating it like a slow raccoon. When I said hey, she looked at me with this dead look in her eyes, like she wasn't really there. She smiled and said I was "silly, just use the elevator". When I said they weren't working, she gave the response of "you're funny, just use the stairs then". She seemed to be unaware I couldn't use either and just kept referring to the other. When I said they were both blocked off she smiled with this dead-pan smile and went back to hand eating her salad. On my way back to my desk to figure out what was going on I realized that none of my coworkers were normal. One girl was on the phone talking about a shoe, a single shoe she got at the mall, but the mall she named I've never heard of. The guy next to her had a sandwich, but was just eating the condiment packets, including the packet and everything. Sitting at my desk my coworker in front of me is typing in notepad but he just keeps repeating "the price is cold" over and over. I can hear two people talking to each other over the cubicle wall and they're talking about a vacation they took to the second floor of their house to "see the view". I've tried calling family from my work phone but I keep getting voicemail. My cellphone won't get service. The emergency hatches to the roof are in the stairwell, but I don't know if I want to go outside, because it's still just barely sunset and it's 10pm when it should be dark. Hell, I started typing this at 10:01pm and it's only 10:02pm. It's like time is moving slower. At six I started getting emails from my coworkers. They seem like regular work type emails but all of them are just... off. Subject titles of a few are "Reminder! Volleyball Tournament on September 83th" and "Blue Pens Gone in Storage. Red Ones Available. Yum." I have a meeting notice from my boss entitled "Group Communication w/ Breath & Lips - Room Four Thirty" with a date set for sometime in the year 2024. People keep walking by my desk and I just smile and type like I'm working. No one has noticed that I'm not... one of them? I went to the bathroom and there was a man standing in the women's room drinking from the faucet. The woman next to him didn't seem to mind, she was moving one earring from one ear to the other, then back, over and over. I was terrified in my stall when the woman in the one next to me started whispering to herself about how her shoes felt like crystal horses over and over. I'm terrified. I don't know what to do but I'm exhausted. I feel like I've been awake for 30 hours. I haven't seen any cleaning crews and I know there is a janitor closet with a lock on it that no one goes into. It's big enough for me to sleep in and the vent can be closed in there so it won't be as cold. There's also a snack room on our floor which no one seems to want to go in now that they've all... changed. I should have enough food to last a month. I sound crazy. I can't believe I'm just planning to live here. Why can't I leave? I've tried posting this multiple in multiple websites with the address of my work, or the GPS coordinates, but it won't let me post without my company firewall. It's like I can't let anyone know where I am to help save me. I see people walking on the streets down below and cars driving by but I can't alert them without making a scene. Something tells me I should just try and get some sleep. Maybe it'll be better in the morning. Maybe I'm just dreaming. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta